Goodbye Little Brother
by rocketcat56
Summary: After a horrible accident, Mikey is dying in Raphael's arms and all he can do is watch as his little brother closes his eyes for the last time. Not a slash fic!


**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again! Well, I know I should be updating Blind but Strong but I'm suffering from writer's block. I'm sorry to those of you who are eagerly awaiting the next chapter. Anyway, this fic will be depressing so be prepared. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph jumped from building to building laughing and having fun on their nightly patrol. So far there hadn't been any action and the turtles were just enjoying the night air.

The turtles stopped on a building close to TCRI, hoping they would be able to bust some Kraang butt. They looked out across the unusually quiet streets of New York.

"Where is everybody?" Donnie asked, scanning the sidewalk that was usually crowded with people.

"Good question," Leo said jumping effortlessly from the top of the building. The other three turtles followed suite and landed on the ground a little less gracefully than Leo. They walked around the barren landscape.

"Seriously, this is getting creepy," Raph said, "Where is everyone?" Suddenly, a loud clanking noise came from an alley. The turtles all spun around and looked in the direction of the noise.

"What was that?" Donnie asked looking at Mikey. Mikey simply shrugged in reply.

"Come on," Leo said, "Let's investigate." He led them to the alley. The turtles clung to the wall as Leo poked his head around the corner.

"Do you see anything?" Mikey asked a little loudly.

"Shhh!" Raph hissed, elbowing Mikey in the gut.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped, trying his best to remain quiet.

"Guys! Shut up!" Donnie hissed at the bickering turtles. Raph and Mikey both rolled their eyes but stopped making noise.

"What do you see?" Donnie asked Leo. Suddenly, Leo turned around and mouthed the work "run" at the other turtles. Panic spread through the turtle's bodies but they all followed Leo's command and ran in opposite directions.

Then, out of the alley came a silver, rolling ball. The ball rolled into the middle of the deserted street and didn't move. Raph, Donnie, and Leo continued to run but Mikey stopped and turned around to look at the ball.

"Guys!" he screamed, "It's ok! It's just some ball!" Mikey began to walk toward the small metal object while the other three turtles turned around. Leo's face was suddenly horrified.

"Mikey! Don't!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs. Mikey turned around and rolled his eyes at Leo.

"Dude chill! It's just a stupid ball!" Mikey walked up to the ball lying motionless in the middle of the street.

"Mikey!" Leo screamed, desperately but it was too late. Mikey stooped down to pick up the ball and a fiery explosion went off.

"No!" Three turtles screamed simultaneously. They all began to run toward the sight of the explosion.

"Mikey!" Raph screamed, "Mikey, please answer me!" He felt so many emotions in his stomach but the most prominent was horror. His little brother could be dead. His sweet, innocent little brother could be dead.

A flap of orange cloth suddenly crossed Raph's field of vision. Time seemed to slow to a snail's pace as Raph watched the charred cloth fly in the wind. Fires flared in the background and the smell of smoke pervaded Raph's nose. Suddenly, a horrifying cry filled the air, sending chills down Raph's spine. Raph pointed his head in the direction of the cry. His eyes widened in horror as the most disturbing sight Raph had ever seen came into view.

It was Mikey and he didn't look good. His entire body was charred and there was no flesh in some places. Raph could see the bones of Mikey's legs and he noticed the gaping whole in Mikey's stomach that was spilling out blood.

As the sight drilled into Raph's brain, his stomach convulsed and he threw up every single bit of food he had eaten that day. As soon as his stomach was completely emptied, he rushed over to the injured creature that looked nothing like the vibrant, humorous turtle that was is younger brother.

He took Mikey's head and placed it in his lap earning an agonized cry from his injured brother.

"Mikey!" Raph cried, "Mikey!" Raph looked around. Where was Donnie? He could surely patch Mikey up and have him back to normal in a couple of months.

Raph tried to open his mouth to call for Donnie and Leo only to find his voice wouldn't work.

"R-Ra-ph," Mikey said, his voice scratchy and strained.

"Mikey! Mikey. It's okay. I'm here. You'll be okay. Just wait 'till Donnie gets here," Raph felt a sting in the back of his eyes and felt hot tears begin to stream down his cheeks.

"D-Don't l-lie to me R-Raph," Mikey whispered gritting his teeth in pain as a spasm ran through his body. Raph let out a shaky breath as he realized what was happening to Mikey. He was dying. The horrible reality was Mikey was dying and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Mikey!" Raph cried out once more as his voice cracked. Raph was never one to cry. He had never cried. Not once but now Raph felt a strong ripple in his throat and he let out a sob.

"Mikey!" he screamed yet again as his whole body shook with the intensity of his break down. He stared down at Mikey's once vibrant blue eyes that were now fading to a dull shade of grey.

"R-Raph s-stop crying l-like a b-baby. I-I'm not s-scared to d-die," Mikey coughed up blood all over Raph's trembling arms but Raph made no move to clean himself off.

"Don't you dare die!" Raph screamed down at his dying little brother.

"I-It's okay R-Raph. I-I'll be okay. Y-You'll m-move on. I-I know you will,"Mikey's eyes began to slowly close.

"No, no, no!" Raph screamed as he started to shake Mikey's body," Please no!"

"Tell the others I love them," Mikey said eyes now closed, "Goodbye Raphael, love you." Mikey whispered his last words and let out one final breath. Raph just sat there trembling, as Mikey's lifeless body lay sprawled across Raph's lap.

Then, footsteps came up behind Raph.

"Raph!" Leo said gripping Raph's shoulder, "Come on we have to leave!" Raph looked up at Leo's face. He saw tears crawling down his green cheeks and he could feel the slight tremble in his hand.

"But Mikey," Raph pitifully whispered.

"Come on, Raph," Donnie said pulling Raph to his feet and putting each of Raph's arms of his and Leo's shoulders. The three heartbroken turtles walked away from the gruesome scene of their brother's death. Raph felt Donnie's body tremble and he could hear Leo sobbing softly.

A loud explosion came from behind the three brothers pushing them violently forward. They all landed on the ground and turned to see the street where Mikey's body lay, go up in flames. Now Raph knew for sure that Mikey was gone.

He tried to stand but fell to his knees and began to bawl.

"Mikey!" he screamed at the fiery resting place of Mikey.

Out of the corner of his eye Raph noticed a fluttering motion. He turned his head and saw Mikey's bandana flying in the breeze.

He reached out and tried to grab the last remnant of his little brother but the bandana was carried away from Raph's reach as it sailed through the night air. Raph wept loudly as he watched the last remnant of Mikey flew away from him forever.

**A/N: Ok! I'm done! Wow that was incredibly depressing to write. I started crying about halfway through this but it probably didn't help that I was listening to sad music. Anyway if you liked this fic please review and favorite! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**


End file.
